


Self-hatred, and Those Who Sow it

by Panic_romantic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Relationship, Mental, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Relationships, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_romantic/pseuds/Panic_romantic
Summary: A poem about hating yourself because of the relationships you have been exposed to.





	Self-hatred, and Those Who Sow it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote for a person I once met. I learned today, that she had been submitted to a mental hospital. I hope those of you who are in a bad relationship know better than to stay in it. It isn't healthy. Get out while you can.

He has destroyed her, stripped away her armour and left her bare, removed every bit of integrity, ripped away very bit of her until she was empty. Vacant eyes stare out of pale skin. The human in her was torn away and now she is just a mass of existence. Life has left her. She is shattered beyond repair. There is nothing anyone can do.

He can see no wrong. He can do no wrong. There is nothing he has ever done that was not done for a purpose, a greater good. It has destroyed her, and yet he can not see what he has done. It remains a mystery to him why her eyes don’t light up any longer when she sees him, why she’s up and down. Her emotions swing to and fro in the wake he leaves behind. 

She stays. Because she can’t see either. She doesn’t know that he’s drained every little piece of her away. Can’t tell that because of him, she is nothing. Or maybe she does know. Maybe by the time she realized, she was too far gone to care. There is nothing that can be done to put her back together. 

People used to tell her to get away. To destroy what they had before it destroyed her. She loved him too much to listen. There was a part of her that, with barely any strength, whispered for her to leave. In the dark of the night, she listened to this voice inside her that was begging her to save herself. It’s dead now. Died along with the light in her eyes. There’s no hope. 

He continues his destruction. Reaping doubt in the minds of the innocent. They’ll think of his words later and be ashamed. Ashamed of themselves for simply being. Life will lose its meaning if he continues to talk to them. Their light will go out to, replaced by a burning self-hatred. No one will try to save them until they’re too far gone. 

He won’t stop until he’s at the bottom of his list and the top of the world. Till he has conquered all and there is no one left to tear down. Every person is bothered by their own reflection in the mirror, terrified of having a unique thought, angered with their very soul for existing. He is happy. His purpose on earth is fulfilled, he was successful.


End file.
